The Ultimate Choice
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: The is the Sequal to The Ultimate Power! Kagome moves to Paris, France to get away from her past with Hiei and everything else. Starting out as a demon hunter for Koenma she begins her knew life. Well her past come back to bite her or well she make it out
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Kurama,**_

_**It's been a long time, do not get angry with me for not writing to you in such a long time. I am sure things have been hostile and I think if I were to write that it would only get worse. Plus we spoke to each other about this. What happens, happens. I want to know how everyone is doing and my name is different now. Its code, just call me Raykle (Ray-kel). Alright and I know its strange but…things have been happening. I met someone. We're engaged. Please don't think of me shallow. It's been years since that day. Two years that's it I get it but. Two years is a long time. I'm engaged now…his name is Richard. He's a demon slayer. It took me a long time to get over what I did since I moved here. In London, it's beautiful here. I am a slayer for Koenma now. I want to meet with you soon please talk to Koenma he'll explain a hidden place for us to meet and talk. I'll explain all I can there. See you soon.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Ming Lee**_

**Folding the letter back up Kurama rose his head up from the letter standing and throwing it to the fire. That was the drill. She sends and he burns. He was happy for her yet after that day she left. Everyone was angry and crying. Hiei was depressed and since today he's been alone. Still alone, watching over Yukina with a serious face. When he found out I knew and buried her he, he was shamed. We paid no attention to his sadness. He killed Kagome. What else was there to say? The funeral was a solemn moment everyone still today cannot call Hiei a friend. **

**It's been hard on everyone. Yet he was the only one beside Koenma who knew the truth. It was difficult at first yet it became easier as she lost contact with him. She seemed more distant than she was. Now they were doing the same thing as before they met her. Case after case still, Everything is still the same. That house, the house they thought she died in the truth is Hiei burned it down when he returned. Yukina found out that Hiei was her brother which lead to well Yukina was angry though she hid it. And Hiei was quiet nodding. Yukina moved back to the Ice realm after that. They haven't seen her since.**

**Kagome on the other hand as he heard from the first letter he'd gotten. She lived in a penthouse near the Eiffel Tower. As he'd heard it had a beautiful view. He wanted to visit her soon but he knew it'd be questionable. That is until Koenma sent him a ticket to Paris, he told his mother that it was for school a trip to learn more of their culture for two weeks. He told everyone. Yusuke freaked out in anger that he'd have to do everything himself, Kuwabara was excited for him and Hiei was silent. Koenma was the only one who knows actually.**

**That's it. **

**Kagome laid in bed when suddenly her alarm went off. Stretching her leg up she slammed the alarm clock moaning pulling the blanket up turning around to see Rich. He was still sleeping his arm around her waist. She smiled kissing him on the forehead getting out of bed in shorts and a work out bra top. Stretching a little she walked to the bathroom taking a quick shower, brushing her teeth then coming out with a towel around her. Looking to the bed Rich was already out. Confused she looked around from into the room burst Rich with two plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. Jumping she smiled, " hey there Mr. Chef. What did you make for me this fine morning?"**

**With his French accent he responded," Something special for someone special."**

**He kissed her on the lips turning grabbing his outer shirt he slipped it one turning the cuffs," Listen Koenma wanted me to meet up with him, since you can't meet there. Also he said your friend Kurama was coming for two weeks and you can meet him in Japan since he can teleport you. But you can talk to him about all that. See you in a bit?"**

**Kagome smiled nodding as he walked over kissing her on the lips again running out. She smiled running over to her closet slipping on some black cargos with a tight waist and baggy pant sleeves. She pulled on a white tank top with black jean jacket slipping her hair up in a ponytail. Walking over she sat there eating silently crossing her legs when the phone rang swallowing her bacon quickly she asked," hello?"**

**The other line questioned," Raykle?"**

**Her eyes widened as she whispered," Kurama?"**

**There was a silence when suddenly he responded," yes it is, I'm glad I got the right number."**

" **So am I, I've missed you all so much. How is everything."**

" **You're read my letters…without you here its…normal I guess."**

**Turning away she sat down chewing on a piece of her pancake," yes I read your letters. I doubt it's too bad. I'm visiting today. Doing a little appearance change. Could you meet me at the local Wacdonalds?"**

" **You're actually coming here? Really?"**

**She nodded quickly smiling," yes I am, I want to stay away from as many people as I can, Only you. That is the only one I can talk to alright."**

" **Alright."**

" **I'll see you soon, bye."**

**They hung up. As Kagome stood they're setting the plate in the microwave looking in the mirror. Her hair was different now. Layered a bit pushed to the right with red trim highlights. Her eye color had changed to blue with her new surroundings as she had a black wing tattoo on her back with a thorned rose around her waistband. She had a long dragon tattoo on her right arm and her left were prophecies concerning her all around and down. Then on her chest were the words in Japanese: Pain. **

**Sighing she looked away to the picture of herself and Richard. A smile crept on to her face as she walked foreword grabbing the photo softly remembering the day they met. She had just gotten to Paris. She'd had a home everything unpacked thanks to the power of magic and then her mission came:**

**Kagome jumped down the building thrashing down a demon staring at the man who was currently killing another demon. She looked at him as he finished the last one then turned to her in shock," Wow-I mean that was. Wow."**

**She looked at him taking out a photo," You are Rich?"**

" **No I mean I have a good amount of money and everything but…oh you weren't talking about my income were you?"**

**Kagome shook her head with a humorous smile then spoke out," I am Kagome from Japan."**

" **I am Rich short for Richard. I am the demon slayer around here."**

**She smiled at his French accent then walked foreword handing him her card yet as she turned walking away. Richard then ran in front of her as they went to the streets," So Kagome is it? Are you free."**

**She continued to walk away then stopped," I don't think we should get involved with each other Richard. At least I am not ready to."**

" **Did your last boyfriend hurt you. Oh the horror of love!"**

**She turned to him," he didn't hurt me he killed me."**

**He stopped then ran after her," he killed you? Is that a figure of speech?"**

**Rolling her eyes she again stopped turning to him," he killed me as in he lauched a sword into me and he killed me."**

**Rich then stopped," Oh…friends then?"**

**She laughed," You are so persistent and annoying."**

" **Don't forget devilishly handsome."**

**Kagome smiled at him then shook her head," Alright fine a cup of coffee."**

**He nodded leading her to his chair opening the door for her then going on getting in and driving off.**

**End**

**That was it. Eventually threw out time he became persistent in helping her and dating her. He helped her get over Hiei and everything they were partners. Dating then for a long time. Every night was date. Every hunt for a demon or something was a date. Soon they were living together and officially together. She cared for him a lot. And him the same. What else was there to do? Things just happened.**

**With a cheery face she turned looking from the mirror she walked to the balcony leaning out seeing Fredrick the baker from the bakery down the street. She waved to him smiling as he returned the wave yelling up with his strong French accent," I gave Richard the bread I owe you!"**

" **Thank you so much Fredrick!"**

" **No problem vixen!"**

**She smiled that was what he called her 'Vixen'. Sometimes he'd call her the Japanese Vixen but it didn't matter to her she enjoyed his company. He then drove off in his moped. Looking to him go she turned around grabbing her keys walking out the door to her Honda Dream 125 motorcycle. Slipping on she had her messenger bag over her. Grabbing it she slipped it over her chest starting the motorcycle and driving out. As she went off she waved to Emily her weapon's buyer. She smiled brightly to her then continued on stopping in between an alley driving in. Walking to the end she looked at the bricks knocking on three at different times with different tones when a vortex suddenly appeared. Right as she jumped in it disappeared. Looking to the office she smiled," Hey their Richard, Koenma."**

**They nodded as Richard stood up pulling out the chair for her kissing her on the cheek then sitting down as Koenma nodded," alright back to business. Kagome you're going to Japan today to visit Kurama am I correct?"**

**She nodded as Richard cut in," I want to go too for the purpose that she is my girlfriend you know."**

**Kagome kicked him in the shin," What do you think I'd cheat on you!"**

**Rubbing his shin he whined," But he might try something!"**

" **Kurama wouldn't do that!"**

**Koenma cut in," Freeze you married couple, both of you can go but I want both of you to have an appearance change. Both of you! Just in case of future meet ups."**

**They nodded standing grabbing her silver shaded sunglasses and Richard his black. Suddenly Kagome turned to a girl with brown hair and green eyes with a bit different characteristics. Her cheekbones were a bit higher and her lips a bit bigger yet otherwise all the same. Richard changed to black hair and blue eyes instead of his usual brown eyes and hair. With his hair down and wavy instead of up and spiky, she smiled to herself as she looked to him," You look nice there Richy."**

**He smiled to her," Looks who's talking."**

**Koenma then cut in," All right then now that, that's done on to your trip. It's a very quick teleport. Think you can handle it?"**

**They turned to him as Rich crossed his arms," Come on you think of me as so impatient."**

**They both spoke with a glare," Because you care."**

**Smiling he mutter," Right…"**

**Koenma then jumped on his desk," Kagome you have your compacter and Richard your cell phone?"**

**They nodded, Koenma following his gesture as she smiled. Next thing they knew they were in Japan's alleyway. Kagome leaned back against the wall smiling," Back home."**

**Richard leaned next to her," Kagome this isn't, too hard for you is it?"**

**She shook her head standing taking his hand as they walked foreword to meet Kurama. She looked around cautiously as Richard wrapped an arm around her waist to comfort her. She turned to him yet he remained looking foreword she spoke to herself," Things are different now…"**

**As she walked into the fast food building she looked around to see Kurama already sitting down staring at the table yet still glancing around. She smiled walked foreword stopping," Excuse me is this seat taken?"**

**Jumping up he met her eyes yet spoke," I'm sorry it-"**

**Before he could answer she sat down with Richard crossing her legs as Richard spoke," I'm Leo this here is Raykle…"**

**Kurama's eyes widened as he smiled," It's a pleasure to meet you both."**

**They responded in unison," Like wise."**

**Richard then asked," So who were you waiting for?"**

" **A friend but it seems she couldn't make it would you two mind making up for her lost company."**

" **We'd love to. That is if Leo here agrees."**

**Richard nodded," I'd love too."**

" **Thank you so much."**

**They then stood up walking out the door then disappearing quickly to the park where Kagome and Richard stepped out transforming back quickly. Kagome ran to Kurama hugging him," Its so good to see you!"**

" **Yes it is wonderful! You scared me for a second!"**

**Richard laughed," I thought we would have scared you in the instant me took the seats. Anyway it's a pleasure to meet you Kurama. I've heard many good things of you."**

" **Same here."**

**They shook hands as Kagome smiled," Are you excited to be going to Paris for two weeks with us?"**

" **Yes I am, I can't wait."**

**They sat there with content smiles on their faces as they continued on and on speaking until finally the sun was beginning to set. It was surprising to them at the speed time went. Kagome hugged Kurama once more," I'll see you soon then right?"**

**He nodded," Right, we can talk more then."**

**Richard nodded," Best wishes."**

**They nodded as Kurama then turned walking away. Kagome stood there turning back to the sunset happily. Richard wrapping his arms around her tightly," You're happy?"**

**She nodded," Yes very much so."**

" **Good."**

**The rain thrashed against the window mercilessly as a dark shrouded figure sat still in the back corner of the room a face of no emotion other than sorrow and regret. His head tilted back he had his legs bent up with his arms laid over. He blew out a long breath of smoke then hissed it back in his eyebrows scrunching together in almost untold agony. Suddenly a knock filled the room the stillness suddenly coming to life playing out the sound much like speakers. Yet the sound did nothing to him. He remained still sucking on the cigarette in his mouth for dear life the burnt buds falling to he ground like cherry blossoms then singeing for a second. The knocking continued until finally patience wore thin and the door burst open. In the doorway stood Kurama with his long jacket and hat. Suitcases were held in his hand as he looked to the sad figure. Walking foreword he asked," Is this what you spend your day doing? Getting high, smoking it all away. Killing yourself?"**

" **Why not? Its not like I don't deserve it."**

" **I have no appeal against your ideas but I am part human and that human feels pity for you. Which means it is asking for the only shred of kindness and friendship left for you to kindly look after you. But I can't still there isn't enough. I'm going away for two weeks. School…"**

**He turned away uncaring as Kurama dropping two bags for him," Food, you may not eat it but this is what Kagome would have wanted me to do, no matter what."**

**His eyes widened a bit yet then weakened as they met each other's gaze. Hiei weakly stood up looking at him closely then moving face to face," You don't know that, now get out!"**

**Kurama narrowed his eyes," Your soul is as black as your heart. I wish that you'll burn in hell."**

**Hiei muttered back," I expect too."**

**Kurama turned to leave yet then looked down to see the blood from Kagome's death still on the ground. Everything was still the same. Turning back to Hiei angrily he asked," So this is what you do! You sit and watch her death everyday! Without a care to go repent for something such as this. I would have hoped that you would have spoken to her, or at least killed her with some sense of pride and dignity not what you did. Sit there watching her die the whole time."**

**Shaking his head he left slamming the door behind him. Standing up Hiei looked down to the blood on the floor then bent down lying next to it. His dream, he'd always had this dream that without her he'd die. He'd rather die with her than die with honor, dignity or pride. Sometimes at this moment he'd blank out and see her. It was this kind of dream he would always have where he could see her and talk to her. Like she's actually there she wasn't mad at him. Everything was the same never different. Then he'd wake up and that smile with dissipate before he even had a second to realize where he was. Then there was the blood and the dagger he used to kill her that he then used to kill a demon an evil demon. He tainted her blood and purity with the blood of a demon that took Yukina from him. After that battle though he was bed ridden for two months. All alone, but then they, came his 'friends' but only to yell and cry and…everything else he'd already done. It wasn't true he told himself," It's not true."**

" **Brace yourself Hiei…it is."**

**In that instant his eyes flew open from his sleeping posture gasping out for air he looked around. That figure. His eyes hazed up before he could even really see. Who ever it was they were slamming his head against the floor he felt pain of blood loss. His eyes shutting tightly as he grabbed the figure's arms yet then he passed out and before death, right before the light he could breath again. Why couldn't he fight? Why?**

**His eyes opened a little to see someone who he knew but then, again he fell unconscious. He whispered to himself before complete sleep took over him," Kurama?"**

**His eyes glazed he turned walking away shutting the door and leaving, " This was only a taste of the hell to come."**

**Read and Review hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome stood in the room calmly with a demon at her feet. She crossed her legs taking a sip of her wine. As it made contact with her luscious amber lips she smirked. The demon whispered apologetically," Please don't kill me I'm sorry. I am so very sorry!"**

**She smirked as Richard came up behind her gently setting her hand to her face turning her head toward him. He bent down setting his lips against hers slipping his tongue into her mouth as a warm hello, he made no reaction to the demon until they parted. With a grim look her asked," what happened? He finally reached his wits?"**

**She nodded casually standing as he sat down she sat on the arm calmly," So this is the situation hmmm, interesting."**

**Kagome smiled nodding as the demon only sank lower. Rich turned to her as Koenma's voice appeared," Kagome, Richard no need for them to serve you."**

**Richard responded, " then we're left to kill them, your prison is horrible."**

**Kagome nodded as the demon cowered again repeating," I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"**

**With laughter she stood up and bent down setting her hand to his head, a light appeared as she ordered," return home act as if nothing has occurred. This never happened."**

**He nodded disappearing. Kagome turned to Richard as he stood up with her coat in hand. Walking foreword he slipped it on for her. She hummed lightly as they walked out of the haunted mansion," I guess the Master of this house was right, except that it wasn't so much haunted as-annoyed."**

**He shrugged getting into the car as she followed. They sat down as she lifted up her cell phone confused," Kurama is coming today. When does his flight come in?"**

**Turning to her she smiled," 6:00, and will aren't you excited?"**

**She casually shrugged it off then muttered," maybe."**

**As they stopped before their apartment he opened the door for her to get out. She looked up as he set an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. They'd lived there for well a while now they were roommates before they were engaged due to her unfamiliarity with the area. He was sweet and a hopeless tour guide. Richard kissed her on the cheek as they entered their house questioning," What is wrong with you today? You seem so lost."**

**She turned to him her eyes dull staring downward whispering something that got lost with the dead air. With a sigh she walked past him and headed into their room. Sitting on the bed she fell against the pillow to her side. He walked in taking her shoes off caringly then laid next to her wrapping his arm around her," I love you so much Kagome. No matter what you did."**

**Shutting her eyes tightly she allowed a tear to slip. Rising calmly she moved laying on his chest whispering, " I'm scared I don't know why. Something is just so wrong here. Can you get a premonition?"**

**He shut his eyes hugging her narrowing his eyes. His grip increased when suddenly he was thrown up against the wall blood trickled down from his forehead. She gasped jumping to his side as he opened his eyes," I saw something…"**

**Raising her eyebrows in concern for him she kissed him on the forehead licking the blood away smiling," Its alright- don't worry about it. No need."**

**He shook his head setting his hands to her shoulders to stabilize both of them. She held his in returned questioning," what's wrong Richard?"**

**He queasily spoke," he's, he's hurt. He's in a bad condition."**

**Kagome stopped helping him to the bed calmly," Hiei? Are you talking about Hiei?"**

**He nodded unknowingly. Turning away she fell to the bed side praying," Please, please stop me I can't go to him."**

" **Stop Kagome, we have to go to him. It's our duty no matter the relation," he spoke his voice filled with something she didn't understand yet he still smiled the same smile. They stood shutting their eyes at the same time their lips meeting as a black mist causing them to fade. Suddenly appearing in front of "the house" a frown appeared on her face. They wore masks and black stealth clothing. Kagome stepped back into Richard's arms as he held her protectively," worry not….I am here."**

**She nodded clinging to him as they walked foreword upon opening the door it began. That image it matched that of his when he walked in upon her death when Kurama did at least now it was her turn? **

_**I walked in, blood so much blood. They colored the walls so much that I nearly mixed it with wallpaper. My eyes filtered with tears. Stepping over the stains in fear of the agony to feel without actual guilt. Hiei, that is what crossed my mind. Hiei, are you not over me are we not anything anymore. Do you wish me to die with you or do you wish me to live once more? Do you regret what you did? Do you wonder if I hate you? I can answer you. I can answer these questions if only I would hold the capability too. Do I hold the possibly to answer these questions. Questions of agony? Without you noticing I slipped into your dreams. Perhaps I couldn't stay away? Am I terrible? Do you think me ill for what I felt for what I did? Did I do anything at all? To feel something for another and attempt to forget you and what you did? I don't know anymore. Just…forget about me. Please just forget about your mistakes, Yours and mine. Just forget. The blood the gore the pain of this transfixed relationship. **_

_**So I continue to walk and as I do, I see something it isn't you. You are not this person on the floor with blood all around you. You are not this person who gave in to death and held clear noticeable weakness. That is not you. That is not my Hiei. My Hiei would fight and continue to fight. My Hiei would die with honor but you are no longer mine and you are no longer Hiei, because of time not me, Because of time. If anything blame yourself.**_

**My thoughts stopped as I felt Rich hold me in his arms tightly. He knew what I was feeling was he? I don't think he did? Not even empathy would know, because it was too much. I pulled from Richard and bent down to the pool of blood around him. I took his cold arm and turned him so his face met mine. My eyes widened and my lips trembled I didn't know what to say as my breathing because complicated. It felt like someone just mockingly threw a basketball at my gut. **

**His face, Hiei's face was twisted between a grin and a mad laugh. I found myself thrown into a corner in shock near catastrophic meltdown. Richard moved toward me but I turned angry as static surrounded me. He seems to feel pity for me rather than fear. I turned away from him almost embarrassed by my emotion toward the scene. He turned to Hiei bending down almost to see closer, yet then he slammed down into his chest. I jumped at the impact he made yet then I saw Hiei infringe his frozen form. Moving foreword confused my tears stained the blood rushed floor, I couldn't speak, It seemed that was what was happening all day. Richard turned to me whispering," you're afraid. I've never seen you afraid like this."**

**I turned away then stood up and explained," because I've never seen anything like this…he's never been like this."**

**And it was true, he'd never been like this. I didn't lie. He had never been seen like this nor has he ever acted like it. My heard skipped a beat. As he kissed her carelessly causing us to disappear from the scene. As we appeared home I asked," who did it?"**

**He turned away and left. I didn't know how to respond to that. He knew and obviously I knew the person. Walking toward him I asked," why did he do it?"**

**He turned to me a little then stopped whispering," Because…. He loves you. Just like I do just like Hiei…does."**

**My heart skipped a beat as he looked at me like that. He knew I knew who did it and he knew that I would do something that I'd regret. Yet I knew him…why would he do it and why would Richard react this way. Walking toward him I lifted my eyes to his and asked," do you love me?"**

**He shook his head confused at my question almost thinking I was messed up with something," you know I do how could you ask that?"**

**I only smiled kissing him lightly," I asked because I wanted to hear it to make sure that unlike before this time its real and free to speak."**

**I knew he liked my response as he turned to the clock," we have two hours before he arrives that is enough time."**

**I rose an eyebrow at him suspiciously," enough time?"**

**He lifted me up quickly and we disappeared into the bedroom.**

**Kurama stood in the airport bathroom his eyes clouded with something strange. His hands grasped the side of the sinks as down the drain went red liquid. His face lifted to that of the mirrors they stared directly into each other's hateful eyes. He hoarsely spoke," Hiei."**

**Acid spilled from his mouth like a dog's saliva. This hatred, had he been harboring it ever since that day he found her dead? This feeling of death and regret for not doing worse? What was this feeling? He felt so overpowered that he wanted to kill more yet not like a loose demon the only man he was after the only monster he was after was Hiei. That was the only being he declared to be his goal. Though he felt in his gut that the deed was undone. He planned worse. He planned much worse now yet then this feeling dismissed itself just as fast as it came. He was again Kurama. Shaking his head he grabbed his suitcase turning to leave to his port area. **

**Sorry not so much but for now I'll start updating my other stories also!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sat in the waiting chair in the airport arrival area. She wore sunglasses calmly her hair over her face. She crossed her arms and legs looking downward almost trying to find an explanation. Her lips gently open as if to kiss yet at the same time it was a soft threat. She whispered raising her face, " Kurama."

She stood up as the plane pulled in. Her arms went to her pockets. She lifted her head. The people flooded through. She stood still in the crowd unable to react. No one touched, as she seemed to be alone. Yet then as she lifted her eyes pulling the sunglasses off her eyes met with those of Kurama's. Those beautiful yet deceiving eyes. Walking foreword he looked at her then smiled beginning, " Kago-"

She suddenly lifted herself up pressing her lips to his in haste. His eyes widened yet he couldn't help but return the kiss. He set his hand to her face delicately. She pulled away then standing still as if nothing happened. She let a shallow yet legato breath out. Kurama looked at her confused. His vision turned blurry. He felt dizzy. Reaching his hand to his head he wobbled to and fro, " Kagome?"

She pressed her finger to his lips, " Shh, words aren't the solution."

In that instant he blacked out. Kagome slipped on her sunglasses. Everyone in the area continued on with his or her lives. Not noticing what was happening. She bent down to his unconscious form as she explained," sleep…just sleep. Everything will make sense then."

She stood up looking around to make sure Richard was prepared to go. He walked toward her calmly. She smiled lightly but then behind him stood, " Yusuke?"

It was he, his eyes angry and soulless. She jumped bending down to grab Kurama's bag just as Richard appeared grabbing Kurama. She turned running. Yusuke followed. She continued on yelling, " Richard it's a trap! Yusuke! He's here!"

She continued on afraid to confront that of her past. She went on throwing Kurama's things to Richard. He grabbed it dashing out of there. She thanked him for his compatibility with her. She turned trying to find Yusuke yet then she saw him there just then. He looked to her. They stood silent for a second. She couldn't catch her breath. She felt uneasy as she tripped backwards. Yusuke reached out wrapping his arm around her waist to catch her. Her lips trembled as she whispered catching a hold of herself," what are you doing here? What do you want?"

He pulled her up slapping her harshly. She fell back setting her hand to her face. Everyone yelled out, " Hey! You!"

Yusuke stood there as the guards came. His eyes scanned hers," How, what the hell Kagome."

She turned away from him just then they disappeared from the area appearing in Koenma's office. Standing there a tear slipped down her face. She pulled herself up suddenly, " Yusuke let me explain."

Koenma jumped up, " Kagome! Your face! Yusuke! What did you do?"

He ran at her to hit her again. She flinched suddenly yet before contact Richard appeared in front of her gripping Yusuke's arm, " Don't you ever touch her again!"

Throwing Yusuke back he turned to Kagome setting her hand gently to her face," Kagome are you alright?"

She nodded pushing his hand away, " I'm fine. It doesn't matter I deserve it."

He kissed her gently, " no you don't. Don't tell yourself that. Kurama is back at the place. He is still sleeping."

She nodded to him, " Richard please go back and watch him."

He nodded calmly glaring at Yusuke then going off. Kagome walked to Yusuke, " Let me explain please."

Jumping up he yelled, " I don't want to hear it!"

Moving back she spoke, " Please Yusuke!"

He swung at her angrily, " You left! You just left! Only Kurama knew! We thought you were dead!"

Stopping she took the hit sliding to the ground. Koenma ran in front of her, " Yusuke! Stop it now!"

" No! Now move it kid!"

Standing there he shook his head, " Stop this right now! Kagome doesn't deserve this!"

He yelled in return," Because you knew you didn't have to go through this shit so move!"

Kagome pulled herself up wiping the blood. She set her hand on Koenma's shoulder moving him to the side. Her rose her eyes to Yusuke. Beginning to speak she shook her head turning away. Taking a deep shakily breath she stood tall, " Go ahead. Hit me. I don't care. I deserve it. Take it all out Yusuke."

He abided simply throwing punches at her as she continued standing there. Koenma stood unable to speak falling to his knees, " Kagome…"

Yusuke then finished by kicking her into the wall. She fell to the ground coughing out blood. Yusuke walked toward her. She rose her head thinking he was going to hit her again yet then fell to his knees wrapping his arms around her tightly, " I'm sorry…. But I, I'm sorry."

She returned wrapping her arms around him quickly. She cried, " I am so sorry."

Koenma took a deep breath thankful that it ended. Pulling her hair back he sat down, " Thank kami."

Richard looked to Kurama as he returned an innocent look. Kurama asked," why are you doing this?"

" Kagome wants to speak with you. The method she used to welcome you, she felt was…. Interesting. She wanted to see how you reacted. And I guess you are in love with my fiancée."

Kurama turned away, " what is this about?"

" What you did to Hiei."

Kurama's eyes widened. He snapped," he deserved it! Everyone knows that! Don't you agree?"

He nodded solemnly," I agree completely. Frankly I think you should have done worse. But I am not to judge that. Or do so. Kagome loves him. I can never do that to her. The situation mainly I believe is not mine to say. Yet I also thank him. He is the reason she came here. The reason I met her. And the reason we are together."

Kurama was reading to speak. Yet then Kagome came into the room gripping her side. Yusuke held her, " Sorry about this."

Richard jumped ready to kill him, " How dare you!"

Kagome lifted her hand shaking her head, " Its fine."

Richard calmed himself. In that instant Yusuke jumped toward Kurama," Kurama!"

Grabbing Yusuke's arm Kagome gripped his pressure point knocking him out, " I'm sorry Yusuke."

She limped to the chair across of Kurama. He stared at her. His body still paralyzed. Richard grabbed Yusuke walking out of the room shutting the door behind him. Kagome winced at her posture. Kurama asked, " did Yusuke do this to you?"

She nodded, " he was angry."

" And you allowed him to do so? You look horrible."

Kagome gripped her side, " I deserve it…like Hiei did?"

Kurama began to speak yet she shook her head, " Don't explain this to me. I don't want to believe that you did it. I want to pretend that it was someone else. Someone I couldn't trust. Someone I didn't know or care about or anything. Someone else, alright?"

He looked to her sadly, " I'm sorry."

She jumped up angrily," you didn't do this! Shut up! This wasn't you!"

Suddenly gaining feeling in his fingers he waited for the rest. She fell to the ground gripping her sides painfully, " this wasn't you. This heinous sight, I was afraid when I saw it. To think that you did this, I am scared. Please you didn't do this. Let me pretend."

Gaining more feeling he whispered, " Kagome…. I love you."

She turned away suddenly, " please stop it Kurama, Please just lie to me. Just lie to me like you planned on doing when you walked off that port. Just please."

Kurama then stood up, gripping her hand he spoke, " I can't do anything else to end this pain…I am trying to make everything better. But as I go on I make them worse. With lieing I make it worse. The reason I brought Yusuke with me and told him was because I could no longer hold in the love I felt for you. I wanted him here to strain me, remind me that you are no longer in my grasp. That you were never in my grasp."

She pulled away from him, " Leave! Now!"

He looked to her she repeated standing quickly, " Leave! You and Yusuke! Both of you just leave now!"

Kurama nodded standing walking past her, " You can drive us all away but in the end you can never drive away the truth."

Richard watched as Kurama and Yusuke walk out of the door. Yusuke was being dragged as he yelled angrily. Shutting the door behind them he turned to the bedroom. Opening the door he whispered, " Kagome."

Kagome turned to him from the window, " I am sorry Richard."

He walked to her wrapping his arms around her, " Its alright, I am here for you. You can expect nothing else from a husband."

She nodded as he set her under the covers of the bed allowing her to sleep. Yet he stood staring out the window, " Kurama…"

So do you like it? And tell me the pairing you would like for this.

Richard/ Kagome

Hiei/ Kagome

Kurama/ Kagome


	4. Chapter 4

Devil's Reincarnation/ Cut my paper heart in 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

I am sorry for the long no posting chapters but I am trying now. I am just obsessed with this RPG thingy and so I am kind of stuck on it as in that is the reason I get on and the only reason I get off is threats. Yeah…also I am taking driver's ed this summer so I'm a little stocked since it's a school sponsored class and everything yeah there is homework!

Pound my knuckles hard against the floor, my head against the wall but I blame it on myself.

Bayside

Kagome sat in the Paris café. She sat back a book in her hand though it was left open she was currently not reading in the least. Her eyes showed inner conflict in her eyes as she had a mug of espresso in front of her. Reaching up she took off her black bolded glasses and set them on the table squinting her eyes to shut and massaging between her eyes to ease the marks on her nose. Taking a deep breath she looked up seeing Kurama and Yusuke sitting there. Yusuke looked at her, "You heal fast."

She glanced to the two quickly as Kurama spoke, "We just wanted to talk alone."

Closing her book she set it down carefully folding her glasses and setting them down lifting the drink she leaned back into the chair. She sipped the drink folding her legs as Kurama smiled to her Yusuke on the other hand leaned on the table giving her the same look. Kagome swallowed, "Okay what?"

He took a deep breath then moved foreword, "What I did to Hiei was what I felt. He was sulking for a long time and he wouldn't change I was trying to figure out why this was happening though I knew it was you. I couldn't allow myself to think about it. So when I looked at you when you said you knew. I can't lie to someone I love."

Yusuke sat back ignoring their talk as Kagome spoke, "Yes and you cannot hurt the person you love either and you did. You hurt me a lot. I left to ease the pain because I couldn't tell what was happening. Hiei is alive by the way…he is with Koenma at the moment."

She grabbed her bag putting her things away carefully when Yusuke cut Kurama off yelling gaining attention, "yeah what's your explanation then?"

She stood up shaking her head leaving 5 euros on the table and running off. As they left to follow she was gone. With a sigh Kurama turned to Yusuke accusingly," did you really need to do that!"

"Did you really need to go all Romeo on her!"

They glared at each other then huffed turning from each other. Kagome crossed her arms carefully standing on top of the building she turned her head away. Walking back she jumped down into the alleyway disappearing.

Hiei looked up to the white ceiling he whispered hoarsely," where am I?"

A response came from Koenma as he sat down, "you're with me, no worries."

He narrowed his eyes to him attempting to push himself up yet he made to motive to move. He gritted his teeth turning his head angrily asking, "What is this!"

Itching the back of his head tiredly Koenma responded," well Hiei you don't remember do you? Well perhaps that is better than holding a grudge. You were attacked in a sense. You are fine now Richard healed you."

Hiei swallowed hard then asked," Richard?"

"He's a European agent of mine, you'll meet him soon…though I'd rather you not."

He smiled suddenly nodding," feeling okay?"

"I'll never be okay."

He shut his eyes carefully as Koenma stood setting a hand to the side," worry not Hiei I wish you the best."

He turned walking out when suddenly a light slid down his body showing himself to be Richard. Turning his head he put a hand to his chin," hmmm, he was not what I expected."

Richard continued foreword his hand in his pockets as he stepped back into the normal world through a wall. He turned to the café to see Kagome gone. Turning his head he looked around carefully raising an eyebrow confused asking himself," where did she go?"

He checked his watch carefully to make sure he wasn't too early or too late. Continuing he scanned the area and found her gone. Getting on his motorcycle he sighed. Riding ahead he evaded the traffic skillfully continuing then looked around the corner to try to see if Kagome was walking around. He stopped for a moment then looked ahead carefully he stopped seeing a car suddenly appear before him he stopped on the brakes which to him was perfect timing but before he knew it something pulled his wheel foreword causing him to make a head on collision. He yelled out in agony and shock yet the words that escaped his lips were," KAGOME!"

Kagome stopped from where she stood. She looked around seeing the birds fly off she stood up sensing something furrowing her eyebrows she walked foreword getting on her own motorcycle driving to the café knowing Kurama and Yusuke had left that area yet she was stopped with traffic seeing flashing lights before. Stopping her motorcycle to the shoulder she got off running foreword annoyed with what was happening. Walking foreword she saw a stretch being lifted with it seemed a body on it yet as she saw a sheet covered the body. Fiddling with her ring on her finger nervously she walked foreword a bit more seeing a car with no one in the drivers seat in the middle a huge dent came and then a motorcycle behind that stood another car its front bumper pushed back. She covered her mouth at the scene carefully seeing the people crowd. As they pushed the citizens back she turned her head from the scene running back thinking," Richards probably already there. I'm late."

Standing in the alley Kurama's eyes tinted a brighter green. He returned his rose whip to normal the dirt on his shoes from the alley and the traction of pushing causing his clothes to become messy. He turned quickly disappearing to return to what was his hotel knowing Yusuke was most likely wondering where he had gone off too. He turned one last time whispering, "Goodbye Richard, it was a pleasure."

Kagome sat in the chair of the café her coffee being the 3rd one and the sun had began to set. She looked around she had called him 16 times and yet no answer came back. She messed with her ring then stood up setting down the money a little upset returning home. She quickly entered the apartment throwing her keys on the counter and her things on the floor she yelled, "Richard!"

Hearing no response she walked into the room looking around then into the spare room. She called out again for him yet there was still no answer. Turning she saw a message on the machine. She eerily pressed it as a message erupted through the speaker," Miss Raykle this is Hans Fante of the Paris police I am hoping you have gotten this message in a sufficient time for you we require you to come to the police station to speak."

Confused she immediately walked out the door appearing at the police station quickly. Walking in she asked," you called for me? What is it?"

They moved her to sit yet she remained standing crossing her arms to warn herself from the shivers she felt. The man walked into the hospital region as she followed hearing no explanation yet. She gripped his arm," what is it?"

"Miss your fiancée was involved in a fatal collision today…"

Kagome stopped her lips quivering as she smiled," is he okay? Did he hurt his arm? His leg? What happened?"

The words fatal suddenly made through to her mind as she thought in her head that the accident from this morning the accident she witnessed and the body she saw covered with a white sheet was none other than," Richard."

Tears overflowed down her face as she fell to the ground screaming, "No! NO NO NO!"

She fell to the ground as the police officer fell down to her," would you like to see him?"

She nodded quickly crying still as they supported her standing. Walking into the room she was met with a bloodied disoriented face of her fiancée. Tears roamed down her face as she whispered," Richard…"

She fell onto his body sadly pulling at him crying loudly," don't go! You can't just leave me like this! Come back! Come back!"

The doctors pulled her off as she collapsed to the floor. She watched them as they pulled the sheet over his face he didn't respond. She stopped dropping her arms in shock and falling to her knees she fell to the ground," why?"

Cutting into deep breaths she turned her head away she felt someone press a hand to her shoulder as she turned to see the Police officer," allow me to bring you home."

She didn't respond she could hardly hear him yet the next thing she knew she was in her bedroom crying. Shutting her eyes she whispered staring at the bed side to which once sat Richard. She lay in bed the next morning until 4. Later on she moved to the telephone holding in her tears calling Richards family. She could hardly hold in her tears as she prepared the funeral. She kept her ring on her finger refusing to take it off whispering to herself that if he was to die in his she would follow. Kagome sat there staring at the ceiling from her coach as her eyes remained red and swollen she continued to cry when she heard a knock on the door. Getting up she whispered, "who-who is it?"

Stopping she walked toward the door opening it to see Yusuke and Kurama. She slammed the door annoyed in their faces, "go away I don't want to talk to anyone! Just leave me alone!"

She laid against the door crying gently as Yusuke asked," what's wrong Kagome! Open the door!"

Taking in a deep breath she turned away carefully calling," Koenma take me from here please!"

Kurama slammed against the door," Kagome! What occurred?"

She screamed," KOENMA!"

Read and review that is it for now sorry I had to off Richard had to make it a leveled playing field. Lol sorry buye!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ultimate Choice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything**

**Notice: I'll be working on updating all my stories from here on in! So please be patient with me!**

"It would be so easy, "she whispered to herself as she laid on the giant couch her arms over one arm rest while her legs remained sprawled to the other side. She had a wool blanket over her and an oversized sweater while her eyes played translucent games with yours. Tears brimmed her eyes as her cheeks became rosy and her lips parted to tremble, "so easy."

Her hair remained a mess as she shuddered holding herself close as if afraid to fall apart. Koenma asked setting a hand on her shoulder seeing her react by freezing up suddenly and scurrying to the corner of the couch. He sighed returning to his child like form smiling softly, "Come on Kagome, and don't react this way Richard wouldn't want to see you like this."

She winced at the name then whispered painfully choking off the last words with tears, "it doesn't matter, he is dead now, and nothing matters."

She collapsed onto the couch leaving him to stare at her for a moment. He whispered, "Please Kagome, pull yourself together."

Gripping the blanket it instantly caused a fire. Koenma threw it the ground in a rush jumping over the remains frantically yelling, "Kagome please! I know you have been trying and I commend you for doing such and now when I see you! Richard's family perhaps would be best to talk to. Never let it cross your mind that anything is a coincidence."

She growled instantly disappearing into the shadows. He yelled after her, "Kagome!"

Taking a moment to calm him he kicked the blanket to the side. The Ogre walked in slowly staring at him with a look of sadness. He asked concerned, "Koenma sir? How is Kagome doing? Better?"

"No…not at all. I believe it would be best if we cut her out of action for a while. She is in no…"

"She would be angry if we did such a thing."

"But her condition…"

Setting down a set of papers he whispered, "I put the clothes for you funeral in your closet sir."

Shuddering he whispered, "Oh yes…it is soon isn't it? Thank you."

He nodded bowing and turning to leave.

Kurama turned to Yusuke for a moment as they stood in the apartment. Everything was a mess. Broken shards of glass laid on the ground as the sink overflowed with dishes, dirty clothes laid abstractedly across the floor. Yusuke turned to him, "What happened here?"

"Obviously Kagome did this, but why is the question…"

"Where is her hub?"

Kurama took a moment glancing to him his eyes turning to ice for a second yet then he focused on the beeping answering machine walking towards it he pressed the play button. The mechanical sound of, "_No new messages, 1 old message from phone number 555-555. _Kagome! Kagome! Kagome no! I don't believe you! Please…please! I don't think I can handle…" there was a pause of crying then she continued, "I'll see you at the funeral…please take care of yourself. _Message complete, there are no new messages."_

Turning his head to Yusuke for any emotion he saw that he stood motionless. He was deciphering the situation for a moment until he gasped looking straight past him. Kurama took a moment seeing Yusuke's lips shift into the name, "Kagome…"

He spun quickly on his heel seeing Kagome standing in a limp fashion her arms at her sides while her eyes remained only open a slit and glancing to the ground at the mess she herself created. Her lips parted slowly causing them to release a few words though they noticed the dark energy forming around her. She avoided their eyes as her eyes brimmed with tears. She stepped forward her body falling with her yet she staggered back to her feet. Kurama whispered once again, "Kagome? Kagome did Richard…"

Her head snapped in their direction suddenly as her eyes focused on his causing him to stagger back. In alarm he stepped back, Kagome lifted her hand limply when suddenly a spiraled black wave flew at them. They flew straight through the wall as Kagome walked towards them tiredly. Yusuke jumped up, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

She walked past him slowly opening her closet easily reaching out grabbing a black cloth throwing it into a bag then turning and walking out. Yusuke reached out grabbing her shoulder yet he suddenly felt his hand burn painfully. Jumping back Kurama whispered, "Stop! Yusuke! Kagome is not herself!"

Kagome smirked glancing to him then snapped, "Damn right."

She raised her hand and suddenly she slipped down into the floorboards. Yusuke gripped the wrist of his burned hand gritting his teeth, "Damn it! We should have never come here."

"Don't say that please Yusuke, Kagome has lost someone…I…I don't quite know what to say of it but…"

"Damn it Kurama I'm going home!"

"Yusuke!"

"It's no use! What is there to convince her of now? Come on Kurama!"

He took a moment then whispered, "One more time…we'll see her one more time…"

"Today we gather on behalf of Richard….I bring you all together to speak your last words and for us to bond our energies to send him a final farewell."

She choked on her last words as an elder woman reached her hand out pressing it to hers smiling wearily, "it's alright now Kagome…you can say it…it'll be okay."

She nodded smiling lightly, "I'll try my best….I'm sorry everyone but please pay your last respects before the final orientation."

She smoothened out her long black dress dropping her head along with the dark vale whispering softly, "Children shouldn't die before their parents…."

She turned away as everyone stood a feather in hand. She whispered, "Richard."


	6. Chapter 6

**Man, has it been a while.**

**It was cold, the type of cold you think of when you think of a blizzard only without the mess of the snow and the mess of the ice. It was the cold you get when you realize you should of worn a jacket but instead you decided that just that simple dress would work or those simple pants and shirt. The sun wasn't out, you wished it was, most of all you wish that no one would of woken you up this morning you wish that tomorrow morning no one would wake you up either.**

**Kagome stood there as the wind steady crept up between the graves of those already deceased and those waiting for their time to come. She stood her arms crossed a statue in the crowd of those grieving and those giving reverence to the family and to her, maybe it was the ring on her finger that caused them those mournful eyes and those deeper apologies, she didn't care, she just wanted to leave. As the tears failed to roll down those pink cheeks and already swollen eyes she pressed her fingers to her lips to stop herself from saying all those thing she wanted to say. **

**"Dear Heavenly father....."**

**The Reverend deserved an Oscar for that fake sorrow in his voice she thought to herself as she stood there holding Richard's mother's hand in her own and his sister's hand in her other. She was supporting them with her body, her black dress becoming a tissue for the suffering family as she stood upright unsure of what to feel, of whether to suffer, whether to show these people who has said that they loved him, who knew him just how broken she was. Feeling someone nudge her hand she turned to see Anabella, Richard's younger sister of 17. She whispered to her, "We are heading to the house now...would you like to drive with us?"**

**Her words were soft as always yet her eyes remained frail. Like two rippling pools of blue that were ready to flood out. Kagome took a deep shaky breath taking her hand and setting it to her side, "I'll meet you there..."**

**A nod was her response as she turned to help her mother out of the gates of the graveyard. Kagome looked up to the sky shutting her eyes, she felt so tired, so weak and so tired. It felt just as it did when her soul had left her body and Hiei's eyes were the eyes she was looking into. Weak ness was the worst feeling in the world. Listening to the sounds around her she felt as though the air was going to lift her to the sky and casually rip her into pieces to be spread across the world. Exhaling she heard foot steps approach her, with a dull gaze she turned to see Koenma standing there staring at her with Kurama and Yusuke by his side. Yusuke wore a look of anger and annoyance his hand wrapped with a bandage and obviously still throbbing while Kurama looked hidden, his eyes were portals to a wall to which you could gain no information from. Koenma cleared his throat, "How are you?"**

**She looked away bending down to the tombstone running her fingers over the last name she had inherited calmly, "Dumb question don't you think?"**

**Yusuke snorted and put his hands in his pockets, "So what are you going to do about it huh Kagome? He died in an accident, there is nothing you can do about it."**

**Kurama glanced to Yusuke then back to Kagome remaining silent as she looked to the ground whispering, "You stupid little boy, you think that Richard could of died in an accident, what in the world would compel you to think that someone who does the job we do would be able to die in some kind of accident like that...."**

**Koenma walked forward his eyes narrowed muttering sharply, "What are you implying Kagome?"**

**She scoffed standing and turning to him, "What am I implying? I am implying that someone killed him Koenma, you have an all seeing eye don't you? Why don't you help me figure this out? Richard is not a little normal boy....was not...he wouldn't of just died..."**

**Her eyes softened at the last words as she took a deep breath her eyes meeting Kurama's, "What do you have to say about this Kurama?"**

**He looked up to her unsure of what to say and unsure of how to feel, his thoughts told him of his love for her and how he had been the one to kill this man she had fallen for when rightfully she should have been his. The thoughts reminded him of how beautiful she looked and yet at how he was the one who had caused those tears to fall down her face, how he is the one who broke her life into shambles and caused the scene they witnessed today. He walked towards her and said, "I don't know what to think, but whatever you wish to do I am right besides you."**

**Yusuke jumped, "Kurama! What are you doing? You can't just go along with everything she does!"**

**Koenma agreed hastily, "You can't go around chasing ghosts! Not with the power you have Kagome!"**

**Her eyes flared as she walked towards him, "I am so sick and tired of people telling me what I can and cannot do. I am so sick and tired of people telling me I have too much of what I cannot control...and most of all Koenma I am sick and tired of you!"**

**Kurama and Yusuke jumped at her before she could lunge as Kurama wrapped his arms around her and Yusuke pushed Koenma back to the ground.**

**"Please Kagome, control yourself...please, just for now."**

**Her heaving breaths softened as she laid back into Kurama's arms, she felt herself grow reminded of Richard but then all of a sudden she felt herself growing reminded of Hiei. When they would sit together and when he would hold her. When she was the only person to make him smile and make him proud, the only person he could rely on.**

**Her vision grew dark as everything faded away.**


End file.
